She's in love with the boy
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: Gaasaku song fic cuz i really like this song and it goes with the couple so there should be more songfics with this song. oh yea AU


_Katie's sitting on her old front porch_

_Watching the chickens peck the ground_

_There ain't a lot going on tonight_

_In this one horse town._

Sakura sat on her front porch, watching the neighbor's chickens peck the ground. She sighed thinking of what she could do tonight in the one horse town of Konoha. 'God there's nothing to do' she thought to her self.

_Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck._

She heard a horn blaring and looked up to see her boyfriend Gaara driving his beat up old red chevy truck racing up the road slinging mud and muck everywhere. He leaned out the window yelling "Come on baby get in!" She raced over to the truck and hopped in. her father ran out on to the porch screaming "Sakura get in here!"

i_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere._

"Ya know my daddy says you ain't worth a lick and when it comes to brains you got the short end of the stick." She said laughing as she held onto Gaara's arm. "Yea and what do you say to that baby?" He said laughing with her as they sped down the road. "That I'm young and I just don't care! I'd follow you anywhere." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday._

'Even if we have to runaway I'm gonna marry Gaara some day. I don't care what Father says I will.' She thought to her self as she glanced over to her true love, her boyfriend Gaara.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show._

At the drive-movie the truck parked in the very last row in the corner. She has her arms wrapped around him and their trying to get even closer to each other. In the back of her mind Sakura wonders what show they were even watching before Gaara kissed her again and her mind went blank once more.

_But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"_.

After the show they were sitting outside the diner when Gaara slipped something on her hand. She looked down to see his Suna high school ring on her finger. "Gaara what's this?" she asks with hope in voice. "My high school ring will have to do till I can buy a wedding band." He said holding both of her hands.

_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere._

"Your daddy says that I ain't worth a lick. When it comes to brains he says I got the short end of the stick but-" he says when Sakura cuts in with, "but I'm young and man I just don't care. I'd follow you anywhere." She said as they kiss.

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday._

'Were gonna have to runaway but I'm gonna marry this boy one day and I don't care what anyone says.' She thought as he held her.

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"  
But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"_

It's about half past twelve when they go sneaking up the walk. Her dad is sitting on the front porch waiting for them. "Sakura young lady get on up to your room while me and junior have a little chat." At that moment her mother breaks in and says, "Now honey don't lose your temper, it wasn't too long ago you were a hasty cowboy doing the same thing."

_"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"_

"Remember my daddy said that you weren't worth a lick. When it came to brains you had the short end of the stick, but honey he was wrong and so are you. Sakura looks at Gaara like I still look at you." Her mother said holding onto her husbands arm as Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck.

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy..._

_

* * *

_**AN:** well hello. I know I should be working on ZukoXKatara E.O.T and S.T.W.L.H I really do but this came to me during Biology in school and so I had to write it down. Oh and if you see this same authors note down for a Naruhina thing under same name its cuz I couldn't find this songfic for that couple in English and for gaasaku this wasn't even one of them so yea. Reviews make me write the other two stories faster! ^^


End file.
